galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hull Class
Ships in space must have intact hulls in order to function. While most hulls also include some kind of armor to protect it from attack others have the bare minimum. Meanwhile some hulls are made out of semimetallic compounds and others are made of simple steel. Hulls are classified based on its capability: *damage mitigation: the ability for the outer hull to sustain constant damage without suffering permanent hull damage *structural integrity: the ability for the outer hull to maintain integrity during combat and environmental phenomenon *shock or concussive force absorption: the ability for the outer hull and internal structure to absorb force *constant pressurization: the ability for the outer and inner hull to be pressurized even if the outer hull has been breached *weight: the weight of the hull relative to its functions *reactivity: the ability for the hull to prevent damage to itself such as point defense and other antiprojectile systems *lifespan: the ability for the outer hull to continue being used without constant maintenance *weaknesses: the weaknesses of the hull such as high radiation or explosions *heat absorption: the ability for the outer hull to absorb heat mainly when approaching the sun or entering orbit While hull class can be affected by more than just the outer layer of material on a ship, systems such as point defenses and shields are not considered when classifying hull. The United Systems Space Command standardized and began categorizing hull, much later the Aetlaens combined the hull definitions. For a long time there were only two classes for hull designations but after a while a medium tier was added. Light tier armor is usually equipped to ships designed for speed and agility or merely to reduce weight. Heavy Tier armor is usually equipped to ships designed to take a beating and survive in tough situations. The Medium tier was eventually added as a middleground. Light Tier Armor * Tiers 1-4 tend to be designed in later years to be used for fighter craft * Tiers 5-10 tend to be designed for small ships such as patrol ships and corvettes Medium Tier Armor * Tiers 1-2 are only ever used on small personal craft * Tiers 3-6 are used on a variety of sized ships and purposes * Tiers 7-10 are used for larger ships mostly but along with the rest of the tier are used for a variety of roles Heavy Tier Armor * Tiers 1-3 are frequently seen on small craft and rarely on fighters * Tiers 4-6 are used on small and large craft for durable roles * Tiers 7-9 are similarly used on large craft for heavier roles * Tier 10 is not allowed to be sold commercially, Tier 10 heavy armor is produced for the military only but is seen illegally on ships Structural Integrity Structural Integrity related to the inner and outer hull of vessels and stations. Structural Integrity is naturally maintained through a combination of reinforced struts, energy absorbing designs and secondary even tertiary layers of outer hull. Structural Integrity was also artificially maintained through the use of Force absorption and redirection systems. Eventually shields played an important role in holding the hull together at the atomic level even when the hull would normally be shattered. Magnetic fields were able to decrease the effectivity of weapons and phenomena and an intricate outer layer of hull was revolutionized by the Aetlaens. The outer hull had an internally contained liquid hydrogen that could be manipulated at the atomic level to either harden the hull or transfer energy. The uses had a vast scope. Category:Lore Category:Technology